


Calendrier de l'Avent - OS Twilight

by MissPsyche



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPsyche/pseuds/MissPsyche
Summary: C'est l'Avent et en cette période de l'année, on a souvent un calendrier de l'Avent avec des chocolats ou des petites cadeaux. Alors pourquoi ne pas en faire un sur plusieurs fanfictions. Ce recueil fera donc partie de la série "Calendrier de l'Avent". Il y a 5 livres différents pour 5 fandoms.Twilight, quatrième fandoms du calendrier.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan





	1. Le plus beau des cadeaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte vient d'une idée de défi du serveur Discord : l'enfer de Dante.  
> Je remercie ma bêta AurelPatte pour la correction de ce texte.

Bella et Edward étaient tranquillement en train de boire leur verre de sang animal. Ils prenaient souvent de petits moments à deux dans la cuisine laissant Renesmée jouer avec Jacob ou essayer des vêtements avec Rosalie. Ils évitaient de boire devant leur fille, malgré le fait qu'elle les surprenait souvent. Ils préféraient lui donner de la nourriture humaine. Ils savaient qu’un jour ou l’autre, elle changerait peut-être d’alimentation, ils souhaitaient seulement qu’elle aille à l’école et fasse des goûters d’anniversaire avec ses amis. Ils voulaient qu’elle ait une vie normale comme Bella en avait eu. 

Soudain, ils entendirent la douce voix de leur fille :  
"Papa ! Maman ! Vous faites quoi ?”  
Renesmée arriva dans la cuisine suivie de près par Jacob. La vampire posa son verre sur l'îlot central de la cuisine et prit sa fille dans les bras.  
“Pourquoi vous buvez toujours de la grenadine alors que vous avez dit qu’il ne fallait pas trop en boire, demanda l’enfant.  
\- Oh ma chérie, ce n’est pas de la grenadine, répondit Edward.  
\- C’est quoi alors ?”  
Les trois adultes se regardèrent l’un après l’autre ne sachant pas quoi dire. 

Jacob finit par expliquer :  
“C’est du jus de raisin, les grands en boivent souvent parce qu'ils aiment bien ça mais ce n’est pas pour les enfants."  
Il marqua une pause avant de changer de sujet :  
“Tu veux quoi comme cadeau pour Noël, ma puce ?  
\- Je veux un chat !  
\- Non, s'exclama le Quileute.  
\- Je veux un chat !  
\- J’ai dit non !  
\- D’accord, alors je veux une villa avec piscine sur le bord de mer.  
\- C’est hors de question, rit Edward.  
\- Alors je veux un chat.”  
Elle regarda Jacob en lui faisant ses yeux de chat sans le lâcher du regard. 

Le loup-garou regarda les parents de son âme-sœur avec des yeux suppliants ne voulant pas rendre triste Renesmée. Edward haussa les épaules se fichant de la présence d’un chat ici ou dans leur cottage. Bella, quant à elle, mit un peu plus longtemps avant de se décider. Elle expliqua à sa fille :  
“Je veux bien que tu aies un chat mais il faudra t’en occuper : le nourrir, jouer avec lui, l’emmener chez le vétérinaire, lui donner les médicaments contre les puces et les tiques, faire attention à ne pas le blesser.”

Renesmée s’exclama :  
“C’est d’accord !  
\- Donc, le Père Noël t'amènera peut-être un chat pour le Réveillon, finit Jacob.”  
Bella posa sa fille qui sautait de partout dans la cuisine avant de prendre le Quileute par la main et de le faire courir dans toute la villa des Cullens pour dire qu’elle allait avoir un chat. Edward serra Bella dans ses bras après avoir posé son verre sur l’îlot à côté de celui de sa femme. Il l’embrassa doucement et lui dit :  
“Je suis fier d’avoir fondé une famille avec toi, notre fille est vraiment fantastique.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les défis que j'ai utilisé pour ce OS sont :  
>  **Thème du défi festif 5 :** Cadeau  
>  **Dialogue 61 :** « - Je veux un chat !   
> \- Non !   
> \- Je veux un chat !   
> \- J’ai dit non !   
> \- D’accord, alors je veux une villa avec piscine sur le bord de mer.   
> \- C’est hors de question !   
> \- Alors je veux un chat. »  
>  **Défi pour soi-même :** Écrire sur une famille   
> **La vie des parents - Bella/Edward Cullen :** L'enfant pense que ses parents boivent beaucoup de grenadine parce qu'ils ont souvent un liquide rouge dans leur verre. Edward doit donc lui expliquer sans dire que c'est du sang que le liquide n'est pas de la grenadine.   
> **Titre du 14/11/2020 :** Le plus beau des cadeaux


	2. Au coin du feu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte vient d'une idée de défi du serveur Discord : l'enfer de Dante.

Jacob Black, comme à son habitude, se dirigeait vers le feu de camp où se trouvait toute la meute de loup-garou et leur âme-sœur, leur imprégnée. Malgré le froid hivernal, l'homme portait seulement une chemise bleu foncé, un pantalon et des mocassins. Son statut de loup-garou le rendait insensible au froid puisqu'il avait une température bien supérieure à la normale. Parfois, il aimerait pouvoir ressentir le froid, mais c'était impossible actuellement.

Le jeune quileute salua tout le monde et s'installa près du feu de camp. Il regarda chaque membre de la meute dont il aurait dû être le chef. Il admirait tout particulièrement l'alpha et son imprégnée. Sam et Emily. Ils s'embrassaient avec une tendresse et un amour infini au coin du feu. Parfois, leur démonstration d'amour gênait Jacob. Sam ne cessait de lui répéter :   
"Tu es la seule personne que j'ai aimée, que j'aime et que j'aimerai. Ne l'oublie jamais." 

Jacob trouvait cela très égoïste pour Leah, l'ancienne fiancée de Sam. Il l'avait aimé, c'était sûr, mais il préférerait oublier cette période. Il trouvait encore plus égoïste et déplacé Emily qui était la cousine de Leah et qui répondait :   
"Je t’aime tellement mon amour !"   
Elle pourrait montrer son soutien à sa cousine, mais elle avait Sam et elle était heureuse. Le Black discutait souvent avec Leah qui était une confidente comme il était son confident. 

Le pire était sûrement deux autres choses : leur dispute et les remarques de Paul. Les rares fois où ils se disputaient l'un commençaient par dire :   
"Je te déteste !   
\- C’est faux, tu m’aimes, ajoutait l'autre.   
\- Et alors ? Si j’ai envie de te détester tout en t’aimant, j’ai le droit !"   
Ils s'aimaient même quand ils étaient en colère. Cela détruisait Leah qui, quand elle se disputait avec Sam, était en colère contre lui et aucun des deux ne s'aimaient dans ces moments-là. 

Pour finir, Paul rigolait souvent en annonçant :   
"L'amour c'est comme les photos, ça se développe dans le noir."   
On ne savait jamais s'il parlait de lui ou de Sam et Emily ou en général. C'était assez énervant et déplaçait pour les autres et cela gênait beaucoup Kim, l'imprégnée de Jared, qui n'était pas habitué à ces remarques. Mais Jacob et Leah voyaient le bonheur de leur meute et c'était la seule chose qui les importait. Ils trouveraient leur imprégner un jour.

Quelques instants plus tard, les filles étaient emmitouflées dans des couvertures chaudes et leur manteau d'hiver et se seraient contre leur imprégné. Billy Black commença à conter les légendes comme à chaque fois. Kim s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Jared. Le garçon prenait soin de serrer son âme-sœur contre lui pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Ce froid d'hiver qui ne touchait plus les loups-garous depuis leur transformation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les défis que j'ai utilisé pour ce OS sont :  
>  **Thème du défi festif 11 :** Froid  
>  **Cap ou pas cap n°2380 :** écrire l'un des textes du calendrier de l'avent sans jamais utiliser le mot "Noël" ?  
>  **ACTION 20 :** faire un feu de camp  
>  **Défi baiser 37 :** Un baiser près du feu de camp  
>  **Situation 70 :** Un personnage A s'endort sur l'épaule d'un personnage B  
>  **Dialogue 24 :**  
>  « - Je te déteste !  
> \- C’est faux, tu m’aimes.  
> \- Et alors ? Si j’ai envie de te détester tout en t’aimant, j’ai le droit ! »  
>  **Prompt 124 :** « Tu es la seule personne que j'ai aimée, que j'aime et que j'aimerai. Ne l'oubli jamais. »  
>  **je t’aime 21 :** Je t’aime tellement mon amour  
>  **Citation loufoque 57 :** L'amour c'est comme les photos, ça se développe dans le noir.  
>  **Les vêtements de votre personnages : Jacob Black :** chemise bleu foncé et mocassin  
>  **CREATURE 24 :** Loup-garou  
>  **Titre du 18/11/2020 :** Au coin du feu


	3. Un instant entre parenthèse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte vient d'une idée de défi du serveur Discord : l'enfer de Dante.

Carliste se leva pour aller rejoindre sa femme qui avait décidé de faire la crèche qui accueillerait le petit Jésus entre le 24 et le 25 décembre à minuit précis. Il enfila un jean noir ainsi qu’un polo beige avec un col en V où il, avait accroché des lunettes de soleil. Puis il descendit les marches de sa somptueuse demeure à la vitesse vampirique pour retrouver Esmée dans le salon face à une table qui imitait à de la terre.

Elle avait une jolie boîte remplie de petites figurines qui permettrait de faire la mise en scène. Depuis que Renesmée était assez âgée pour ne pas endommager les figurants, la femme avait sorti les anciennes qui datait des années 1900. Elle mettait tout de même la crèche sous verre et ne laisserait pas Alice s'approcher de celle-ci. Esmée y tenait trop, elle ne pouvait pas laisser les visions de sa famille briser cela. 

Le couple plaça les choses où elle devait se tenir. Esmée avait un village entier reconstitué avec la ferme de Marie et Joseph, mais aussi un pécheur, un marché, un four à pain… La femme recula pour admirer son œuvre qu’elle n’avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années. Carliste prit sa femme dans les bras et ils se blottirent dans les bras de l’autre. Pour finalement s'embrasser devant leur crèche prête pour décembre. 

Carliste se détacha de sa compagne avant de dire :  
“Cela me rappelle la crèche de mes parents quand j’étais jeune.  
\- Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m’avais dit un jour : celui qui vit avec son passé n'a pas d'avenir.”  
Le, médecin ria et donna un baiser sur la joue à sa femme avec d’annoncer :  
“Donne-moi cinq minutes.  
\- D’accord”  
Il partit en direction de son bureau. Esmée ne savait pas du tout ce qu’il faisait. 

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, une main dans le dos, s’agenouilla devant sa femme comme il l’avait fait pour la demander en mariage plusieurs fois, sortir la main de son dos et ouvrir la boîte qui contenait une bague avec des diamants. Il demanda :  
“Veux-tu m’épouser encore une fois ?”  
Esmée rit avant de répondre :  
“Oui ! Je t’aime, mon âme est tienne.”  
Le médecin mit la bague à sa femme avant de l’embrasser. 

Alice entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là en tenant la main de Renesmée. Elle s’exclama :  
“Encore ! Mais vous vous êtes déjà marié 8 fois ! Il faut arrêter au bout d’un moment !  
\- Mais Alice, cette fois, il y a Renesmée et nous ne sommes pas obligé d’inviter toute la famille cela peut rester entre nous et les amis proches, proposa Esmée.  
\- C’est d’accord ! Mais j’organise !”  
Ils rigolèrent ensemble devant la crèche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les défis que j'ai utilisé pour ce OS sont :  
>  **Thème du défi festif 13 :** Crèche  
>  **Les vêtement de votre personnages : Carlisle :** Jean noir, polo beige col en V, lunettes de soleil  
>  **Citation loufoque 53 :** Celui qui vit avec son passé n'a pas d'avenir.  
>  **Quatre vingtième baiser :** Un baiser devant une crèche  
>  **je t’aime 84 :** Je t’aime, mon âme est tienne  
>  **ACTION 168 :** Se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre  
>  **CREATURE 18 :** Vampire  
>  **Prompt 47 :** "Donne-moi cinq minutes."  
>  **UA Challenge 57 :** UA!Crèche  
>  **Demande en mariage 83 :** Carliste Cullen / Esmée Cullen  
>  **Titre du 06/06/2020 :** Un instant entre parenthèse


	4. Alice fait ses courses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte vient d'une idée de défi du serveur Discord : l'enfer de Dante.

Jasper et Alice se réveillaient tranquillement, enfin, ils ne se réveillaient pas vraiment puisque c'étaient des vampires, ils se levaient pour aller rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Comme à son habitude, la jeune femme passa un temps phénoménal à trouver ce qu’elle allait mettre pour la journée. Soit le t-shirt ne s’accordait pas au pantalon, soit la robe ne convenait pas pour l'occasion, soit il manquait un petit quelque chose. 

Jasper adorait regarder sa femme tournait en rond dans toute leur chambre essayant de trouver la tenue qui serait parfaite. Elle laissait planer dans la pièce un peu de joie, de bonne humeur et de frustration. Quand Jasper n’aimait pas une des tenue de sa femme, il n’avait qu’à lui faire ressentir du dégoût pour qu’elle change d’avis comme de tenue. Ce petit rituel matinal amusé beaucoup l’homme et énervait la femme quand elle comprenait la supercherie.

Une heure après leur levé, ils rejoignaient enfin les autres. Habituellement, ils se seraient tous prélassé tranquillement en vaquant à leur occupation mais ce jour-là, le couple allait faire des courses accompagnés de Bella et d’Edward. Jasper avait peur d’y aller avec sa femme puisqu’elle adorait faire des dépenses. Et surtout des dépenses inutiles. Les vêtements d’Alice prenaient déjà beaucoup de place mais alors ses babioles étaient envahissantes. 

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous dans un grand centre commercial, bondé au vu du mauvais temps du jour. Les deux couples se séparèrent. Jasper et Alice se dirigèrent vers un magasin d'accessoires de décoration de maison. C’était le plus logique, elle allait passer moins de temps à choisir cela que des vêtements. Entre les deux magasins pour Alice, ils iraient dans une librairie pour choisir des livres puisqu’il en avait plus.

Jasper essayait de contrôler sa soif de sang quand soudain sa femme lui demanda :  
“Alors comment tu le trouves ?  
\- Comment dire...c'est particulier, en regardant l’objet difforme aux couleurs douteuses que sa femme tenait.  
\- Je l'achète alors !”  
Elle s'élança vers la caisse tandis que Jasper hurlait :  
“NON ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ça va encore finir dans notre chambre. Je ne veux pas de ça dans notre chambre, ce n'est pas beau. Repose-le.”

Après une course-poursuite dans le magasin, Alice dépensa beaucoup d’argent pour l’objet qui ne ressemblait à rien aux yeux de son mari. Il dépensa tout de même une bonne partie de leur argent dans des livres. Mais la plus grosse partie de leur budget avait tout de même fini dans les vêtements de la femme. En sortant, Jasper l’attrapa par la taille et lui dit en l’embrassant :  
“Je t’aime quoi tu dises et quoi tu fasses  
\- Je t’aime, répondit-elle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les défis que j'ai utilisé pour ce OS sont :  
>  **Thème du défi festif 19 :** Dépenses  
>  **Défi couple 375 :** Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale (Twilight)  
>  **Dialogue 109 :**  
>  Personnage A : Alors comment tu le trouves ?  
> Personnage B : regarde l'objet en question Comment dire...c'est particulier. Personnage A : Je l'achète alors ! se dirige vers la caisse  
> Personnage B : NON !  
>  **ACTION 98 :** Hurler sur quelqu’un  
>  **je t’aime 53 :** Je t’aime quoi tu dises et quoi tu fasses  
>  **Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°168 -** Votre perso fait ses courses  
>  **CREATURE 18 :** Vampire  
>  **La revisite des Martines 2 :** [Perso] fait ses courses  
>  **Cap ou pas cap :** écrire l'un des textes du calendrier de l'avent sans jamais utiliser le mot "Noël"


End file.
